the angel of black and white
by Yuki Cross 223
Summary: Yuki is an angel but not like an normal angel her mother was an angel and her father was an devil ( the girl that had the same wings as Yuki was her mother) then they sent her down to a family who cept her but as soon as she had wings the thrown her out now she lives with Zero and Kaien and they get to see her real self as soon as the girls come over and make her crack. YUKIZERO
1. the girl with a screat

_** angel of black and white**_

People called me devil...angel...black and white but most of all monster yup i wasn't normal, Even my mother and father kicked me out of the house i started to think that no one would never ever want me but that all changed one day, I was walking around shaking none stop then it started to snow which made my wings come out but they weren't normal one was black and the other was white Anyway as i was walking i tripped over and landed face first " ow that really hurt!" I said " oh well look at this a little girl with wings?" i heard someone say I looked up and my eyes went wide i started back away " no, no i won't hurt you come with me you can stay with me but you have to put your wings..." the man said I nodded as they went away " i'm Kaien and you are?" Kaien said " I-I'm Yuki." I said he smiled " you can come and live me me." he said I nodded as he held my hand.

* * *

They where at his house and then someone opened the door " Kaien, who's this?" the boy said while looking at Yuki " Zero this is Yuki she'll be staying with us so please be nice to her." said Kaien Zero nodded and got her arm as he pulled her into the bathroom " the water's still warm so yea here lt me help you.." he said as he moved closer but Yuki stepped back when he put a hand on her shirt Zero's cheeks went pink of why she stepped back she was a girl and he was a boy " please leave Zero i'm a girl not a boy..." said Yuki he nodded and left, A couple of minutes after Yuki was out only a towle around her body Kaien came over with some shorts and a shirts " thanks." said Yuki then she left to get changed.

* * *

Yuki was now looking out the window sighing it was snowing yes but something was bothing her _how did i become the angel of black and white " _umm Yuki, are you ok?" said Zero Yuki nodded " did you have a family before you uh came here?" Yuki said Zero frowned " yea, yea i did but they died because of a car crush and Kaien found me and brang me here, how about you did you have a family?" he said " i do but they kicked me out..." Yuki said then she rubbed he eyes " you can sleep with me come on." Zero said Yuki was about to say something but Zero pulled in to his room and bed " Yuki you know i'm always here for you...even when you don't know it." Zero said then with that they both asleep.

* * *

Yuki and Zero were both glancing at Kaien who was leaping around like a little kid who had to much sweets " ohhhh i can't belive my kids are going to school!" he said " WHAT?!" said Yuki and Zero with anger comming through the words Kaien froze and "w-w-well y-y-yea i-i-i mean your kids so start walking..." , he said they both nodded and went out the door wearing their school outfits as they got to school they went to the class room whitch was year one and as soon as Yuki and Zero stepped into the room boys started to swoon Yuki and girls started to swoon over Zero but Yuki glanced at the boys with a death look and the boys got very scared of her and backed off, But Zero was jsut standing there yuki sighed and went to desk.

* * *

Yuki and Zero were walking home " Yuki is something wrong?" Zero said with a worried voice " Yuki please talk to me!" he said again " nothing is wrong Zero just leave me alone!" Yuki said with a angry voice Zero on the other hand knew there was something wrong as they got home" um i have some friends coming over and there girls it is ok?" Zero asked Kaien " ok sure..." he said ,then Yuki dropped her glass of milk and she ran to her room and locked the door then let

* * *

her wings come out and her outfit change in to a black and white dress yup she knew how this happened when she was little it says _**that one day in heaven there was a girl who was good and bad she had black and white wings and this was going to happen to a kid when it was going to be cursed and that kid would be kicked of it's house how the angel was living it's curse.**_ out side of the room Zero and Kaien were getting very worried " Kaien was it somthing said?" asked a very worried Zero then he walked off " CALL ME FATHER FOR ONCE!" said a fake crying Kaien, Zero was banging on the door " YUKI ARE YOU OK?!" said a neary crying Zero then Zero had no choice he kicked the door down to see a crying Yuki Zero ran over to her " IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Yuki yelled out still crying " Yuki it's ok come one it late we have to go to bed anyway..." Zero said Yuki nodded then they went to sleep.

* * *

Zero and Yuki were at school and " ZERO, ZERO CAN WE COME OVE TO YOUR HOUSE?" said a girl named Hanna " uh yea sure..." Zero said Yuki froze " bye Zero...i'm going home." said Yuki then she ran to the other side of the building and let her wings come out and her out fit change then she flew into the air to Kaien's house when she got there she she went down and opened the door to see Kaien who was looking at her wings " this is a first anyway we need why you those, come on" he said Yuki nodded then the sat down " **_well it says that one day that in heaven they were waiting for the new angel when she came they saw her wings they were black and white they were like that because she had done the same amout of good and bad but theyu also said that there would be a curse it would be put a child and they would get thown out of the house and that was me..."_ **said Yuki Kaien's eyes went wide then he pulled her in to a hug " i'm not going to throw you out!" he said.

* * *

Zero and the girls where at the house and Zero was tying to talk to Yuki who was not paying any attention to him at all " Yuki please talk to me!" Zero said Yuki didn't say anything " HEY YUKI CAN YOU MAKE US SOME THING TO EAT! NOW!" said a girl Zero was about to yell at them but she nodded and went to the stove " next time ask nicely! her mother and father kicked her out!" Zero said then Yuki froze " h-how do you know that?" Yuki said then she bought the cookies over to them and the girls had one bite then spate them out " YUCK I HATE THESE!" the girls said as they throw the plate at Yuki then the pushed Yuki to the ground " HOW CAN ZERO LIKE YOUR COOKING?!" they said Zero got angry and ran over to Yuki but he couldn't touch her.

* * *

_" I tried so hard for them to like me...but i guess it never going to work." _ thought Yuki " _i guess i'll have to show them the real me." _she thought again " _then let it be that!" _ she thought again " I WILL SHOW YOU THE REAL ME!" Yuki said " Y-Yuki are you ok?!" asked Zero she just smirked as she went up into the air and let her wings come out one was black and was white her outfit changed to it was a dress a black and white dress and her shoes where one black and one white

* * *

there was a big light Yuki screamed because this has never happened before " _hello Yuki." _ said a voice Yuki looked around to see a lady standing there looking like her " _wh-who are you?" _asked Yuki " _i'm the girl who was like you." _said jessy _" but why is this happening to me?" _ Yuki asked _" because people saw the real you." _Jessy said again _" but my mother and father saw me and the kicked me out!" _said Yuki _" but this family will likes for who you are, good bye for now."  
_ said Jessy.

* * *

Yuki didn't get change to say goodbye because she was back where she was she was looking at Zero and the girls and Kaien they where all looking at her " Y-Yuki is that you?" asked a very confused Zero Yuki nodded and flew over to the girls who where shaking in fear " you should know to never come here again unlese you want to be killed or or even worse..." Yuki said the girls nodded then ran out off the door then Yuki screamed in pain " well,well i neve throught that this would happen again." said two voices Yuki turned around to see...her real mother and father " MOTHER, FATHER!" screamed Yuki the to boys turned around to see an angel and a devil " well that making it how she was like that..." said Zero and Kaien then Yuki said" evil and devil mother and father take them to hell and never return!" and with that they were dead and Yuki went back to normal and fall out of the air to Zero's arm then Zero kissed her fall ball and she kissed back.


	2. leaves and meets?

_**angel of black and white pt2**_

Zero's P.O.V

I couldn't belive my eyes the girl who Kaien saved and she's here with wings black and white wings I couldn't belive my eyes! " ZERO SAVE US!" said the girls I bought over " no I won't you made Yuki turn into this!" I yelled " you now know to never mess with the my clan and you will myou DIE!" I heard Yuki say as a power came into her hands " okalba, angel, angel,angel,black,white!" she yelled as she thrown the power at the girls it hit them after the smoke went away they were no where to be seen then we saw her land of ground she know looked a like a normal girl " Yuki have you done that before?" I asked she nodded and walked out I went after her "Yuki! wait- why do you have your stuff?!" I said " you to have seen my real form so I can't stay here..." she said and something inside of me just broke! It was my heart...why?

* * *

" Why...why can't stay here?!" said Zero alsmost yelling Yuki put her head down " you, hate me, right? because of my true form? like my mother did and i ended up killing her...I never do regert it but I don't want to kill this family..." Yuki said " Yuki..." Zero started " we couldn't hate you..." He finished then he hugged her " I don't care what you look like or what true form is...i'll protect you from anything wants to kill you...Yuki." Zero whispered but Yuki pulled back " no i'm sorry goodbye!" she said as she went out the door " bye yuki." he whipered.

* * *

_**FIVE YEARS LATER!**_

" Let go of me!" said young girl " why should?!" said a vampire " I'LL KILL YOU!" the young girl said " like that is gonna happen!" said the vampire then he thrown to a building " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girl screamed as she crashed into the wall " thats it your dead!" she screamed as she let out her wings they were black and white " ahh, so your a girl of your mother! TRY AND STOP ME!" the vampire said "BRING IT THEN!" the girl said as she went in to the air and her outfit changed then she shot him with her powers then she that she killed him.

* * *

Zero was walking to the shop he was now now 21 years old but he couldn't forget Yuki no as much he wanted to but it never happened he loved her he still does now that was last he saw of her " Yuki? where are you?" Zero whispered then he saw someone looking at him sure enough she had the same wings like Yuki " Z-ZERO is that you?!" She said " Yuki...your not a flat- chested girl anymore...YES!" Zero smirked which added him a kick in you-know-what " s...sorry...y...yuki" Zero weezed " your forgiven...Zero." Yuki said a smirk " and also your wings have gotten a lot bigger as well." Zero said with a little smile Yuki blushed " yea well I found my real mother the night I left...and my real father...i have to go now.!" Yuki said but then Zero pulled her down with his hand down " Zer-" she was about to say but found his lips on heres


	3. A PERVET and the old house?

_**angel of black and white pt3**_

Yuki's P.O.V

Zero...WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?! I pulled back just staring at him I went up to the air...He smirked this wasn't the same Zero a used to know he's still smiling and that but something off about him then I saw something he was...was _**LOOKING**___ at my chest " YOU- YOU PERVERT!" I cried while slapping him on the cheek " sorry,Yuki..." I heard Zero say I smiled " hey can we go see kaian?" I asked and he nodded, When we got there he opened the door " I'M BACK AND BOUGHT A VISIER!" Zero yelled then he came out wearing... a **DRESS** god he hasn't changed at all " Y...Yuki?! is that you?! OH PAPPA HAS MISSED YOU!" He yelled Yup he hasn't changed at all.

* * *

" So Yuki you are showing your wings? why now?" Asked Kian " yup and because it's what i have do...I found my mother and father while i was out my mother had white wings and father had black wings." she said smiling then she got up " i have to go, bye!" Yuki said as she flew out the door " you like her don't you?" Kain asked " n-no!" Zero said but Kain just smiled.


	4. Yuki's retern

_**angel of black and white pt 4**_

Yuki's P.o.v

It was snowing... and do you know how hard it is to fly when it's cold? _**REALLY**_hard then something bad happened a big wind came my way and made me hit a tree " Ahhhhhhhhh!" I screamed as I hit the tree and fell to the ground and my wings went into my back " great." I mummbled as I got and started walking, The snow was knee deep and I was trying go back where My brother died...because of a monster called ' six eyed beast.' he was little but oh well...we have to die sometime right? then some more wind came and I fell over the only thing I could do is force my wings out...When I did that I started to get higher then I had no problem flying that was Until I start to get tried " I'm sorry...Mamma, Pappa." I mumbed as I fell to the ground then everything went black.

* * *

Zero's P.O.V

I was awake in bed...and I have thinking to things my REAL age and Yuki,my real was 13 I was tall for my age don't ask why Kain wanted me act 21 but i'm gonna act 13...and then it was Yuki when I first met her she not really a person to talk but as we got to know each other she started to talking and when I would invite the girls over she would talk much less then the girls drove her to the limit, Yuki changed into a angel after the battle was over she left I only saw her a couple of weeks ago and I think Kain would of freaked her out when he was in a dress but oh well his never gonna change. After that I went to sleep.

* * *

Kain was going outside to hang out the washing he saw a small body " hmm?" Kain hummed as he picked the body up and took it in side " oi Kain! what do you in your arm?!" said sleepy Zero " hmmm it looks like...Yuki." Kain said Zero's eyes went wide as he went over there " yu-yuki?" Zero said " take her to the couch" Zero said kain did what he was told and they just to sit and wait...if she would ever wake up.


	5. zero a vampire and yuki pullled by zero

_**angel of black and white pt 5**_

Zero's P.o.v

I Ran to Yuki to see her on the couch lifeless, now that hurt a lot but then I got an Idea when we were little I used to kiss her cheek when she would wake up, after all I'm still a teen, right? I mean I'm 13 and she looks 12 but oh well, then I kissed her cheek she woke up and looked at with a glare then got up and Kicked me where the sun don't shine.

" S...Sorry, Y...Yuki." I said falling on the floor.

" you better be...now I'm gotta go." I heard her say when she opened the door she got kicked to the wall by...a vampire?.

" are you ready to die?" I heard the vampire say flicking her hair over her shoulder then I looked at Yuki and winced she had a very showily out fit on was giving the scariest death glare...but the good thing was the outfit any man would drool...

" I think you said that wrong you should be ready to die!" I heard Yuki yell as she through the vampire to the wall but then it got up and came to me it then picked me up.

" ZERO NO!" I heard Yuki yell running over to me but it was too late I felt her fangs in my neck.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled as I felt these fangs go into my neck.

" Zero!" I heard her yell Pushing the Vampire away then she something come into her hand a...sythe?.

" no...no one ever bites or even kills my friends if you do...there will trouble." Yuki said as she started to run at after a couple of secconds she was dead, Yuki came running over to me.

" Zero!" Yuki said as she hugged me crying I she thinks It's her fault that I got bitten...when it's not it's my fault I shouldn't of saw it comming.

" I'm SO SORRY." Yuki said but she wasn't calming down...this must of hurt her really bad.

" shhh It's ok It's not you're fault It's mine I should of seen it coming." I whispered, then she looked up, she stopped crying thank goodness.

" how about we go to bed?" I asked, Yuki nodded.

" come on..." I said as I pulled her but she stopped looking at me like I was crazy.

" w-what?" I asked.

" I'm not a little kid anymore so...I can't be in the same bed as you." Yuki said dully, then she started to walk away but I smirked then grabbed her rist and dragged her to the bedroom.

" H-HEY L-LET GO!" I heard her say or more like yell.

" no your sleeping with me tonight I forgot how cute you looked when you woke up still tried with bed hair." I say I smirked when I got to the ' I forgot how cute you look.' bit I knew she was blushing.

" f...fine!" Yuki said as I got in the bed with her...I think I smirked all night.


	6. pervert and new kid at school

_**angel of black and white pt 6**_

_**Yuki's P.O.V**_

I was asleep in my bed smiling because I was having a dream but then I rolled over and felt someone in my bed I opened my eyes to see Zero looking at me smiling or was he smirking?

" AHHHHHH!" I yelled falling of the bed hitting the floor when I looked up I saw him smirking.

' _just once I'd like to wipe that smirk of his face!_' I thought but then I saw something coming out of his mouth was it...drool? then I looked to see my shirt was uh up I blushed bright red.

" YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" I yelled as Zero ran off smirking.

" COME BACK HERE YOU PERVERT!" I yelled chasing after him but then I smirked when he fell face first to the floor.

" that's what you get!" I giggled as he glared at me.

" ugh well at least you look cute." I heard him say I blushed bright red...again.

" since when did you become such a pervert?" I asked the answer was not what I wa expecting...

" dunno, I guess since I ment you but I never showed it but when I saw again it just came out." He said.

" wow just wow but I'm not cute, am I?" said dully looking at myself.

" hey don't say that, you are well to me anyway." I heard that little pervert say then I saw Zero's eyes turn blood-red.

" Z..Zero you ok?" I said but he came closer to me and pinned me to the wall then he reached over to my neck.

" Z...ZERO? STOP!" I said but it was too late he had his fangs in my neck drinking my blood.

" ZERO NO STOP." I said after a few seconds he did he looked at me with sad eyes.

'_ Zeros vampire..._' I thought.

" Yu-Yuki I'm Sorry." he said.

" It's okay." I said but he smirked again when I realised my shirt was still up.

" Yu~ki you're shirt's still up." I heard Zero say that smirk was wider then before whaaa why can't I get a break?

" s...shut up!" I said as I went to pull it down cut his hands stopps me I glared then pulled it down.

" you little pervert." was all I said then I got ready for school.

" Zero you ready for school?" I asked.

" yeah." he said with that we walk to school.

" kyaaaaa Zero...Kyaa!" said some girls but they glared at me I smirked.

" Look it's Yuki." Some boys said with love hearts in their eyes but Zero glared at them then a boy came over with darr hair.

" hello I'm kamame, you two are?"

" I'm Yuki and this is Zero." I said smiling.

" Hi." was all I Zero said.

" Zero i'll meet you in class." I said he nodded.

" Look don't go near Yuki!" I think I heard Zero say


	7. i'm but we can't be friends anymore

_**angel of black and white pt 7**_

" Kyaaaa look It's Zero!" All the girls said he walked to Yuki he smiled as he took a seat next to her but he saw something she had dry blood on arm and bruises, she wasn't even smiling and she was covering her eyes.

" Yuki, You ok?" Zero asked, Yuki mummbled something.

" Yuki what did you say?" Zero asked again.

" we need to talk after class." Yuki said sighing.

" Ok..." Zero said looking down.

' _did something happnen? did one of those girls do somthing? is she moving? does she hate me? did I did something?' _Zero thought, after a while the class, Yuki led him to to the hallway.

" Yuki...you can tell me." Zero said with a worried face.

" Z...Zero, I'm sorry but WE can't friends and more...It's so you can you be with one of the girls, I'm sorry." Yuki said looking down, Zero's eyes went wide and he just stood there.

" Yuki...is that how you got the bruises?" Yuki nodded.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Zero yelled.

" so I didn't worry you." with that said she walked away.

* * *

'_Yuki' _Zero thought.


End file.
